


Problem

by elly32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly32/pseuds/elly32
Summary: Harry has a problem. The problem has great legs, dark hair, wicked sense of humor and apparently is out there to get him, unless he'll get her first?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. A new idea pop into my head, and I couldn't stop myslef:D  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot:)
> 
> As always a warning:  
> This piece wasn't betaed and English is: a)no my native language and b)not my strong point! There could be ( and believe me there WOULD be a lot of grammar, spelling and other errors) so consider Yourself warned;)

* * *

"Parkinson"

"Potter"

"It's funny to see you here, Miss Parkinson." Harry smiled crookedly entering the room and carefully closing the door behind him. "What brings you here this time, hmmmm?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a careless gesture and looked at her groomed nails before granting him the answer

"As usual, Auror Potter is a total misunderstanding and I am absolutely innocent".

He almost laughed. Only she was able to behave with such arrogance in the face of being arrested on Friday evening and being questioned in connection with a drunken brawl while sitting in a torn robe with a disheveled hair and what look like a nail marks on her cheek.

"Misunderstanding? You were arrested for initiating and participating in a drunken brawl, and" he looked at the report to make sure of the allegations "unjustified attack on Ginevra Weasley"

She laughed, and that sound made Harry feel a pleasant tingling sensation all over his body. He remembered that laughter extremely well. She had laughed the same way that night almost 3 months ago at Hermione and Draco's wedding party.

"As always, Auror Potter, you're twisting the facts. First of all, I'm not drunk," she started counting out by raising her hand and bending her fingers "Secondly, I wasn't the one who started the brawl, and thirdly, I was only defending myself against the unjustified attack of Miss Weasley, who was drunk as a sailor."

"Really..." he started dragging his words when the door to the room was opened and Arthur went inside.

"Oh, what a terrible situation, I'm so sorry, Miss Parkinson, really" ignoring Harry, Arthur turned to Pansy, twisting his hands from his nervousness. "What a terrible misunderstanding. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

"Nothing has happened, Mr. Weasley, really" Pansy tossed a triumphant smile at the deafened Harry and, getting up from the chair with a polite smile, she turned to Arthur. " It' s nothing to talk about. I won't even press charges. It's just a small misunderstanding, it could happen to anyone. I hope Ginevra will not have a headache in the morning."

"You're too nice, my dear." Arthur smiled and bowed his head.

Harry almost laughed hearing those words, dangerous, fascinating, irritating maybe, but nice? That term didn't suit her!

"I understand that's all?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, of course, you're free, and I'm sorry again." Arthur opened the door wide, letting the detainee out, and then he sat down hard in the chair that was released.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked "What has just happened?"

"Ginny, a totally drunken Ginny attacked Miss Parkinson, all witnesses confirm it. "Arthur shook his head and sighed hard. " She'll give her testimony and I'll take her home. Fortunately, Miss Parkinson won't press charges. Come on, we've got nothing to do here."

Stunned by new information, Harry went out into the hallway. He didn't expect that. Miss Parkinson wasn't guilty? He was trying to digest that information heading for his office.

"YOU!"

A loud scream was heard in the hallway

Harry could only open his mouth in amazement when the still drunk Ginny Weasley broke out of her father's arms and ran to him in the middle of the hallway before anyone could stop her.

"Ginny?" he asked cautiously, seeing the rage in her eyes as her hand with a loud crackle landed on his cheek, leaving undoubtedly a huge red mark.

"You filthy, two-faced, petty little snake! You treacherous bastard!" she kicked him in the shin with all her might, and he groaned.

"Ginny!" red from his embarrassment Arthur pulled her away from Harry.

"Bastard! Asshole!"

She was still yelling when Arthur led her out of the building.

Bewildered and stunned, Harry encountered the eyes of one Miss Pansy Parkinson who was standing at the door watching the exchange. Pansy, seeing his shocked face lifted the corners of her mouth in a vicious little smile.

He was sure that by some strange coincidence his burning cheek and sore leg were her responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
